srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
2010-02-28 Gods and Monsters
Solis Vivent transmits, "Out of curiousity, has anyone else seen the woman named Nana in the trailer circles before?" Solis Vivent transmits, "I believe I owe her an apology." Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "'Nana'? Got another name to go with that, or an appearance?" Solis Vivent transmits, "Pale skin, purple hair." Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "Mmm ... Nenai?" Solis Vivent transmits, "She said her name was Nana..." Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "Huh." Solis Vivent transmits, "...are you suggesting that was a xenos deception?" Solis Vivent transmits, "...do you have an image of Illan?" Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "Don't think I do." Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "Why?" Solis Vivent transmits, "If Nana was in fact Nenai, it would indicate that the xenos may have gained our valuable waltzing research." R. Leonhardt just..starts laughing. Solis Vivent transmits, "...t-this isn't a laughing matter!" Solis Vivent transmits, "Earth Federation!" Solis Vivent transmits, "What color is Nenai Illan's hair." Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "Dude. Unless somebody has an extensive list of battle maneuvers derived from old dances? No real tactical threat there." Solis Vivent transmits, "All information may prove valuable." Solis Vivent transmits, "Futher more it would mean I had close proximity with a xeno..." Suriel Misaki transmits, "...Tch, so you didn't bleed out." Sly Heckler transmits, "I rather suspect that watching you dance wouldn't have taught them anything useful, Solis." Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "So? The Zentradi - at least some of them - are Earth-friendly now, and genetically the Zentradi are pretty much our cousins." R. Leonhardt transmits, "Well, she didn't exactly /watch/ him dance." R. Leonhardt transmits, "I sort of hijacked her momentarily to serve as his partner." R. Leonhardt aheh-heh. "A bit overzealous, I suppose." Solis Vivent transmits, "Your sneak attack failed you, Suriel Misaki!" Sly Heckler transmits, "You grabbed a /Zent/ for dance lessons? Even human sized, they're like eight feet tall! " Solis Vivent transmits, "I merely need to confirm." R. Leonhardt transmits, "I did, I suppose." Solis Vivent transmits, "I have doubts that a soft and sweet smelling creature could have been a xeno." June Shelbech transmits, "The xeno may assume a pleasing form." Suriel Misaki transmits, "What the hell?! How do you even know my name/" Juku Reimaru snicker R. Leonhardt transmits, "He has a lot of inner talent, but maybe next time you and I should show him how it's done, love." Solis Vivent transmits, "I believe you informed someone as such, during the party, during some manner of introduction." Suriel Misaki transmits, "Also, my sneak attack was successful, you just happened to not die from it. Whatever. And no I didn't." Solis Vivent transmits, "Your sneak attack was unsuccessful. I am still alive." Sly Heckler transmits, "Zentradi are pretty much just humans that are really big. I've got a Zentradi and Meltrandi that work on my ship." Solis Vivent transmits, "Similarly, my counter attack was unsuccessful, for similar reasons." Suriel Misaki transmits, "Actually, it was successful. You left. Mission accomplished." Solis Vivent transmits, "I was already leaving after the message that indicated you were a type four incursion type clone, which given your ability to not have a majority of your body blown off by the microgyrojet I still have my doubts about." Solis Vivent transmits, "Are you a clone, would be assassin?" Solis Vivent transmits, "A clone sent from the aliens? From the zentraedi sympathizers? Blue Cosmos? Or a clone sent from Vindel Mauser?" Solis Vivent transmits, "I am still waiting for confirmation of that." Solis Vivent transmits, "Until absolute confirmation is recieved, we must treat them as a potential xenos threat." Sly Heckler transmits, "...Solis? What are you going to do if she /was/ a Zent?" Juku Reimaru transmits, "I dunno, showing him our level might intimidate him." R. Leonhardt laughs. Solis Vivent transmits, "I believe I would need to cleanse myself." Castilla Shale transmits, "Observing a live mating may be useful for documentary purposes." Juku Reimaru transmits, "Man, I did not mean THAT high." Castilla Shale transmits, "Especially if questions can be asked. We could schedule them in an amphitheater or something?" R. Leonhardt transmits, "I meant /dancing/." Suriel Misaki transmits, "I am a coordinator, you jackass." Solis Vivent transmits, "Coordinators do not shrug off a type I infiltration type microgyrojet deployed from a digital weapon as easily as you did." Suriel Misaki transmits, "I'm special." Sly Heckler transmits, "What, like battlefield middle-management?" R. Leonhardt just sighs. Solis Vivent transmits, "And for the record, I certainly did not find a xenos close proximity to be a pleasant, albeit terrifying experience. And I would not feel the urge to apologize to a xeno." R. Leonhardt transmits, "Yes you did." Suriel Misaki transmits, "Funny. Real funny." R. Leonhardt transmits, "You described her as soft and sweet-smelling." R. Leonhardt transmits, "Wake up and smell the coffee, Mister Vivent." R. Leonhardt transmits, "They aren't all alike." Solis Vivent transmits, "My olfactory senses may have been...taken in by a xenos glamor" June Shelbech transmits, "Yes, like I said, some assume a pleasing shape." Solis Vivent transmits, "Your failure in your attempt to assassinate me, and your taunting in the form of eating cocktail weenies prove that you are a rank amateur." Suriel Misaki transmits, "Yeah, what about that judo flip?" Solis Vivent transmits, "You gained leverage on me, this is not a difficult thing to do." Solis Vivent transmits, "And in the unlikely event that I did find a xeno's society agreeable, it obviously indicates that I am in need of additional mission indoctrination..." R. Leonhardt is trying very hard not to laugh. R. Leonhardt transmits, "She apparently thinks I...I was trying to kill her..." Suriel Misaki transmits, "Escuses..." Solis Vivent transmits, "...who thinks?" R. Leonhardt transmits, "Oh, good God, this is ludicrous." Solis Vivent transmits, "If it was indeed a xeno, she indeed was at terminal threat in my presence!" Suriel Misaki transmits, "I mean, I wasn't the one that brought a mask I couldn't open to a party with food." Solis Vivent transmits, "The party was in space. A breach may have occured." Solis Vivent transmits, "There is no air in space." R. Leonhardt transmits, "Had you tried to kill that poor woman I would've shot you full of more holes than swiss cheese, mister Vivent." Solis Vivent transmits, "Additionally, my mask allowed for me to proceed with an utmost level of stealth, no one guessing my identity." Suriel Misaki transmits, "We all knew who you were." R. Leonhardt transmits, "You are either going to let go of your blind hatred, or someone much less merciful than I is going to do terrible things to you, I have no doubt." Juku Reimaru transmits, "Somehow, I get the feeling she's just as put off by this as you are." Solis Vivent transmits, "I am under present orders from Shine Hausen regarding my association with the GGG to not assault without due cause, any xenos servant operating in good faith in her allied military." Sly Heckler transmits, "Because you're so subtle normally." Solis Vivent transmits, "No one knew who I was, my disguise was perfect." Solis Vivent transmits, "I even used a clever psuedonym." Solis Vivent transmits, "The hatred is not blind. The zentraedi did in fact attack us, I remind you." Sly Heckler transmits, "Clever, huh?" Solis Vivent transmits, "Indeed." Solis Vivent transmits, "Dr. Moog developed it." Solis Vivent transmits, "I have used it on no less than ten separate occasions to gain access to situations I otherwise would have stood out in." Public Soldato J tch. "The only thing more transparent than your 'disguise' is the air between your ears! You couldn't even figure out who I was, even in my /full battle armor/!" Solis Vivent transmits, "She was safe." Solis Vivent transmits, "..." . Solis Vivent transmits, "Convey to her that her distaste is...understood, and that per operational proceedings, and maintenance of a successful professional military relationship vis-a-vis the GGG framework I operate under, that I am hereby indirectly directly indicating that you, Leonhardt, are to convey to her that apologies would be appropriate in this situation from the operational actor A, who may or may not be me, towards Operational Actor B, who may or may not be here, for purposes of indicating general remorse at placing her into a stressful situation." Suriel Misaki transmits, "I did. You know, with what the battle armor and all." Suriel Misaki transmits, "Also, Cluck cluck." Solis Vivent transmits, "I assumed you were in disguise, xeno!" Solis Vivent transmits, "I trust that is....uh, clear." R. Leonhardt transmits, "No, I just apologzed." R. Leonhardt transmits, "Tell her yourself if you like." Juku Reimaru transmits, "Is it so hard to say 'I'm sorry'?" Solis Vivent transmits, "..." June Shelbech transmits, "It is not appropriate to apologize to a xeno. It shows weakness and may be mistaken for the sin of diplomacy." Archangel transmits, "..we are trailers, we don't have no diplomacy.." Juku Reimaru transmits, "Diplomacy is a sin now?" Solis Vivent transmits, "I should have let you take him into space though." Archangel transmits, "I mean, seriously.. we tend to take diplomacy and toss it right out the window." June Shelbech transmits, "It always was. Our Rex treads cautiously close to it frequently..." Soldato J transmits, "He's not worth my time. Killing cowards just stains my honor." Solis Vivent transmits, "...and what would I say to this xeno, Leonhardt? That I am sorry she was nervous? That it is unfortunate that she was placed into this situation?" Suriel Misaki transmits, "Whatever you say, Chicken man." Solis Vivent transmits, "He did attack me from behind." Solis Vivent transmits, "And then scampered away when it was apparent I was not terminated." Soldato J transmits, "Careful. You're agreeing with me. It might cause you to explode, human." Suriel Misaki transmits, "You just violated your whole religion. Better go lash yourself." Sly Heckler transmits, "Come on now, this isn't high school, guys. We don't settle our differences though cheep insults. We settle them with giant walking weapons of mass destruction." Solis Vivent transmits, "The truth is the truth, I know that it may be difficult for you to understand that, xeno!" Juku Reimaru transmits, "BS." Solis Vivent transmits, "...I would say BS?" Suriel Misaki transmits, "Yeah, pardon me if I don't jump in my Frame for your amusement." Juku Reimaru transmits, "No, that was my response to June." Solis Vivent transmits, "Perhaps /you/ were responsible for this Soldato J! Perhaps you were driven to do this because...hrm...because my presence forced you to...there has to be a reason..." Solis Vivent transmits, "Ah yes!!" Soldato J transmits, "I could've killed everyone in that room with minimal exertion. I'm pretty sure of that based on the following night's events." Juku Reimaru transmits, "If diplomacy is a sin, the UN would have been struck by lightening int he 20th century." Solis Vivent transmits, "You may be behind the attack of the assassin, you wished me defeated so you could vent your base lusts upon Allenby Beardsley unimpeded!" Soldato J transmits, "If I needed help to do that, I might as well take off my helmet and let the Primevals win right now." Sly Heckler transmits, "My amusement? I don't even know who you are. You could fall off a cliff and I'd never notice the difference, except that my radio would squeek a little less." Allenby Beardsley transmits, "Leave me out of this, damnit!" Suriel Misaki transmits, "Hey Allenby." Solis Vivent transmits, "Indeed, do you not hear her, xeno? She desires nothing of your fell lusts." Soldato J tch. "Pointless arguing with someone denser than the Red Moron and Lizardhead put together." Allenby Beardsley transmits, "Hey." June Shelbech transmits, "I'm certain it was...but that it had lightning rods or something..." Solis Vivent transmits, "..." Sly Heckler transmits, "God Solis...Why do you keep bringing up Beardsley? She's going to kill you someday. That's not exaggeration. She's literally going to track you down and murder you." Solis Vivent transmits, "...alright, that comment alone provides me with motivation, June." Solis Vivent transmits, "Because the xeno seems obsessed with socializing with her." Soldato J shifts tracks. "Maybe you're jealous that I spend so much time with her when you obviously can't even talk to females of your own species without them fleeing in terror." Tightbeam from Saiga Junki says, "..and what is wrong with an alien talking to someone? Has this.. individual done anything wrong?" Soldato J transmits, "Oh well. Maybe I just know how to talk to people better than you do." Allenby Beardsley transmits, "We're just friends. Ugh, man, that's it, I'm done trying to explain this." Juku Reimaru transmits, "No. The UN lasted well into the NCA era." Soldato J transmits, "I told you not to care what they think, didn't I? It's pointless trying to argue with humans once they get an idea in their head." Sly Heckler transmits, "Don't even bother. The only way you'll get that point into Solis's brain is if you implant it surgically." Soldato J transmits, "You fight and fight and fight and struggle until whatever's disagreeing with you gives up. That's what Pizza learned." Suriel Misaki transmits, "We understand Allenby. We understand." Suriel Misaki transmits, "It's the nose, right?" Tightbeam to Nenai Illan: Solis Vivent rather stuntedly, "This is Vivent. Conveying formal apologies, concurrent with the GGG operational orders provided me by Leader of Known Space Shine Hausen, relating to alien operatives performing with dutiful and honorable service within the main body of the Earth Federation Force. If offense occured resulting in a stressful situation being created, or in otherwise unpleasantness occuring, then I am hereby indicating that if such a situation occured, and had it occured on such a date and in such and such a place, such as the trailer main gantry way that thereby and heretofore it would be appropriate were an apology offered by the active agent A to the active agent B, who may, possibly, be representative of Subjects Solis Vivent and Nenai "Nana" Illan. I trust I am clear. Castilla Shale transmits, "I am sure it was struck by lightning though." Solis Vivent transmits, "Castilla, /we/ get struck by lightning." Castilla Shale transmits, "...well yes, obviously...why are we talking about lightning?" June Shelbech transmits, "...maybe it comes from diplomacy?" Juku Reimaru transmits, "Only if you count being reoganized into the EFA, which I admit some people might --...you get hit by lightening?" Solis Vivent transmits, "The Hostis' height often results in it being the easiest pathway for electricity to find its ground state." Tightbeam to Saiga Junki: You say, "He is a...xeno." Juku Reimaru transmits, "Yeah, thats just nature." Solis Vivent transmits, "...so why would diplomacy get people hit by lightning?" Solis Vivent transmits, "Lightning is a good thing." Juku Reimaru transmits, "..what?" Solis Vivent transmits, "...I would be cautious of xenos friends, Miss Beardsley." Castilla Shale transmits, "It sings the body electric. During lightning strikes we usually are capable of absorbing the energy into our reactor systems through the transcovalent ionic ship utilizing phlogistonic relays." Tightbeam from Saiga Junki says, "...so?" Tightbeam to Saiga Junki: You say, "...he is a xeno..." Tightbeam from Saiga Junki says, "Is that all you can explain of your reason? Because he is a xeno? Has he done wrong? Has he brought harm? Humans war upon ourself-- so.. should one, say.. if one black man strikes down a woman, then a few more do so, does this make them all bad?" Tightbeam to Saiga Junki: You say, "At one time he was the machine king pizza and...all xenos are bad. Human differences are immaterial." Solis Vivent transmits, "...I have issued my...words to Illan." Tightbeam from Saiga Junki says, "..Xenos.. are living beings, they make mistakes, they also learn. That is what sentient beings do, Solis. We also must learn to forgive.. and to sometimes, let those have a second chance." Juku Reimaru transmits, "I'm sure she's swooning over your poetic style." Solis Vivent transmits, "I should probably make it clear that her close proximity was not found to be pleasant, even temporarily." Tightbeam to Saiga Junki: You say, "...but they're xenos." Tightbeam from Saiga Junki says, "..if you can't learn to forgive and you can't learn to give someone a second chance.. then you become no better then what you so desire to destroy." Solis Vivent transmits, "That should likely lend her additional calmness of mind." Juku Reimaru transmits, "It's like train wreck in slow motion." Solis Vivent transmits, "Y-yes, c-calmness of mind." R. Leonhardt transmits, "I was thinking the same thing." Suriel Misaki transmits, "Anyway, just messin' Allenby. I am actually writing up a letting to the Burning PT guys. They totally nerfed the Guarlion." Tightbeam to Saiga Junki: You say, "There is no forgiveness from the machine god..." Solis Vivent transmits, "...no wait! She might misconstrue that as me attempting to say it in attempt to deny it and misconstrue that her society was found desirable in a..." Juku Reimaru transmits, "Or maybe she will just take offense in you saying she's unpleasant to be around." Solis Vivent transmits, "...but that would mean that...and t-then that would...but as a xeno clearly she would not share similar human feelings and thusly would not understand sufficient to...but they may be humans..." Tightbeam from Saiga Junki says, "..." Solis Vivent transmits, "And if humans then it is correct and even normal to...but..." Juku Reimaru transmits, "Okay, someone needs to stop him before he has an aneurism." Solis Vivent transmits, "...then again, that discovery might further terri..." Tightbeam from Saiga Junki says, "..Life is life, and so long as they are on this world... so long as they don't raise a hand against it and help to protect it... I.. don't understand you.." Solis Vivent transmits, "If xeno then not but if human then yes, unless not because of being a xeno, unless yes and then..." Sly Heckler transmits, "Wait a second. What did you say her name was?" Solis Vivent transmits, "Nana, but Kazuma seemed to believe she was Nenai Illan the xeno." Solis Vivent transmits, "...unless she's human..." Solis Vivent transmits, "AH HA! Thats it!" Sly Heckler transmits, "I knew that sounded familiar. I know her." Solis Vivent transmits, "It's inappropriate and socially incorrect for me to be attracted to ANYONE!" Solis Vivent transmits, "Human or xeno!!" Juku Reimaru thuds. Sly Heckler transmits, "You'd like, Solis. She has the same goal you do." Solis Vivent laughs maniacally, "Yes!!!" Solis Vivent clears his throat, "...huh, what goal is that?" Sly Heckler transmits, "She hired me a while back to get the Trailers to help keep an eye out for alien threats to Earth. She seems to think there's some nasty stuff out in the universe that could threaten us." Solis Vivent transmits, "...but she's a xeno, unless she isn't..." Solis Vivent transmits, "And in any case. I am not permitted to have romantic entanglements, per my earlier statement." Solis Vivent transmits, "Yes...I cause only fear and confusion in my wake and that renders it inappropriate." Sly Heckler transmits, "She's a Zentradi, but she still lives on Earth and works for the EFA. She's still got a standing payment for Trailers who spot alien threats building up on the outer planets if we warn the EFA about them." Tightbeam to Saiga Junki: You say, "...they're....xenos...." Solis Vivent transmits, "...that seems to follow with Princess Hausen's statements to me." Solis Vivent transmits, "...sometimes, I wonder...admittedly...if maybe...you know...some of the xenos might not be entirely..." June Shelbech and Castilla Shale transmit, worriedly, "SOLIS!" Solis Vivent transmits, "Yes...yes, I know...that's courting heresy." Solis Vivent transmits, "...I should read more of the scriptures to calm my mind..." R. Leonhardt transmits, "Heresy from a religion, I point out, that you were forcibly tortured into." Solis Vivent transmits, "Pain carves forth the road of truth into the unwilling flesh." Castilla Shale transmits, "...that was written on our cribs if memory serves..." Solis Vivent transmits, "...in any case, even if she is female, or not." Sly Heckler transmits, "What's the point of that? By the time you can read you shouldn't be sleeping in a crib anyway." Solis Vivent transmits, "She does not want to hear that someone she danced with once enjoyed being near her. Its...creepy." Castilla Shale transmits, "Apparently some of the caregivers had to be reminded of their duties regarding the tests, trials and implants they had to install in their infant cares." Tightbeam from emit Raideen says, "..Solis Vivent.. You are challenged to a fight, do you accept? This challenge is because you are crossing the lines at which I protect this planet and all that reside here." Sly Heckler transmits, "Wow, that's...actually a bit of insight. And yeah, she miiiight be a bit put off if she knew you were this..erm...obsessed with her over that one thing. Also, I think you declared you'd kill her a couple times, so she might be a bit put out over that." Tightbeam to Raideen: You say, "...what are the terms, and what is the cause of this?" Solis Vivent transmits, "...it is a complicated issue." June Shelbech transmits, "Some women like danger." Solis Vivent transmits, "Danger and repeated insistence to kill her on account of her species, are two separate things, June." R. Leonhardt transmits, "..." R. Leonhardt transmits, "...not really, no." R. Leonhardt transmits, "Actually they're pretty much the same thing." R. Leonhardt transmits, "though not what she means by women who like dangerous men." Sly Heckler transmits, "No, I'm pretty sure most people don't like dating someone who has actively vowed to murder them." R. Leonhardt transmits, "Like I said." R. Leonhardt transmits, "But...well, er..." Solis Vivent transmits, "...yes, that should apply..." Sly Heckler transmits, "I suppose it's /possible/ she could get over that, but...well..." R. Leonhardt transmits, "...if you're that interested in her, ask her out and tell her that you'd like to get to know her better because you /don't/ want to..." Solis Vivent transmits, "Also, the Douglas incident indicates that I am....obsessive." R. Leonhardt transmits, "...you know, keep trying to kill each other." Solis Vivent transmits, "I am not interested in her, she is a xeno." R. Leonhardt transmits, "Of course not." Solis Vivent transmits, "...in truth it is more likely that I was attracted to her due to her being a female, in close proximity, who seemed to need my help, had attractive features, pleasant smells, pleasant texture." Solis Vivent transmits, "And that I am somehow building this up into something which it is not....but which of course I am not doing, as she may be xeno." Solis Vivent transmits, "In any case, it does not exist." Tightbeam from Reideen says, "You place the life on this world in danger by your actions, by your war, and by the declaration of your god. You have no right to act as the only voice against those whom are living, whether they be animal, human, or other wise. I have watched your actions, I have seen the destruction. There is a form of destruction of war, then there is the form that is just sheer method of execution. I will not permit this, if I win, then you will cease your attacks on those whom live here on Earth and within its area that bring no harm to this planet." R. Leonhardt humors him for the moment. "Of course not." Tightbeam to Reideen: You say, "I do not know who or what you are, but I cannot halt my defense of mankind." Solis Vivent transmits, "Of course not..." Solis Vivent transmits, "...of course not..." Tightbeam from emit Reideen, "Your defense on mankind is a joke. A madman's dream, you will cease the activity or we will have a long history of crossing weapons." Solis Vivent transmits, "...and I have an unknown /thing/ challenging me to single combat for the right to defend earth..." R. Leonhardt transmits, "What?" Sly Heckler transmits, "A...thing?" Tightbeam to Reideen You say, "I cannot allow my mission to be halted due to personal failings in a single battle. Single combat does not determine readiness. I do not know you, or your credentials. You might very well be a xeno aiming to destroy mankind!" Solis Vivent transmits, "It has not yet identified itself." Tightbeam from emit Reideen says, "..If that is what you believe, then come and face me, but if you do not stand down, then our weapons will cross many times.." Sly Heckler transmits, "Oh, that reminds me. I got a hold of one of those new GN-TI mechs. Turns out Little was a project lead on the C-STP-O model so he hooked me up as test pilot." Tightbeam to Reideen: You say, "WHO are you? And where are you." Sly Heckler transmits, "He said 'if some idiot is going to blunder around in it, it might as well be an idiot I can yell at.'" Tightbeam from emit Reideen says, "...In the Arctic Circle, a place where we can fight and none will be harmed. I will be waiting, Solis.." Solis Vivent transmits, "....this is madness." Solis Vivent transmits, "I am leaving on Sortie, and taking one of the Seraphs." Sly Heckler transmits, "Sortie?" Arctic Circle The northernmost region of the world, the Arctic Circle is a mass of ice that is constantly contested, though not very hotly by any one party. A relatively benign area notable almost entirely for its lack of actual land, the Arctic Circle is, on the surface, nothing more than a forbiddingly cold place. However, that forbidding cold is very attractive to a certain cross-section of interested parties, and there may be a reason that so many conspiracy theories point beneath the ice... Solis Vivent transmits, "...I will meet this challenger." Sly Heckler transmits, "Oh, good luck." Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "Good luck, Solis ... anyone we should know?" Sly Heckler transmits, "Anyway, Little is going over the mech right now. This thing comes in pieces...Literally this omnimech has more junk I can plug into it than actual mech base. Anyway, when he's done with that, anybody fancy helping me with a shakedown run?" Solis Vivent transmits, "I received no identification." June Shelbech transmits, "You should take us." Solis Vivent transmits, "No, he may be more skilled then I am, it is an unknown threat, I cannot risk the Hostis." Sly Heckler transmits, "Where is this match?" It was cold, and but the wind here was oddly calm. Standing in a section of this icey wonderland was a gold mecha. It was large, towering over many Gundams and it wasn't very hard to spot. Its design was unique, alien almost. The metal seemed to shine and it seemed to have a feather like design on its backside. Those eyes though, those eyes almost looked human, living, they watched for its challenger, waiting... Saiga Junki inside was also watching, for his sight, was Reideen's sight. He inhaled gently before he sighed, "...why.. are you forcing me to do this?" He asked Reideen, though he know he get no answer. It was as if Reideen forced him into this position, this was the first time and Saiga couldn't understand it. Yet.. to his heart, he kinda did. Maybe this would wake up Solis? Saiga didn't know and he could only hope that the machine understood more than he did, which-- apparently it did. Solis Vivent transmits, "The arctic. It wanted to minimize damage." Sly Heckler transmits, "Are you in Raven's Nest right now?" Solis Vivent transmits, "I am nearing the arctic circle right now." Sly Heckler transmits, "Oh, well. I can back you up. This guy tries anything funny I can move in." The nineball seraph is not Solis' choice of mounts.. Wearing his uniform about him, clutching his cloak within the operational core... Solis glares out over the sensor systems...looking for heat, energy, something using the Core's sensor equipment, before crashing down to a landing amidst the permafrost.. Heat rises from the vents of the machine like respiration, as he speaks over the comm, "SHOW YOURSELF!" Solis Vivent transmits, "I will attend to it..." . Tightbeam from Nenai Illan says, "...apology accepted" What Solis may hear, though the sensors would have trouble understand just what it is, is something moving in a large size, what he may see next is the gold machine walking toward him, the blade apparently falling from the sky and landing in its outstretched hand, before he swings the blade to the side. Oh yes, Reideen caught Solis before Solis found it. "Solis.. this is your last chance.." Reideen says, they eyes flicker softly, "..change your ways and leaves those on this world alone whom do not bring it harm. I will not show you mercy.." The mech then comes to a stop and holds the sword then in both hands, the tip of the blade pointed at Solis, "..as I do not expect you will show me mercy either.." The Nineball turns, preparing its beam saber... Solis glares at the thing through the sensors, "I expect no mercy... What grounds do you claim for the defense of mankind! You may yourself be a threat! Are you human? Or are you xeno! IDENTIFY YOURSELF BLAST IT!" Solis Vivent transmits, "...merciful machine god..." Solis Vivent transmits, "Its...its huge." Reideen's eyes narrowed and then it moved itself into a combat stance, "..I am the protector of this world and all those who resign on it and around it... you declare to protect earth.. but you only protect one side of it, you do not protect the entirety of it. How can you claim to be a protector when you are one sided?" Sly Heckler transmits, "Cassy, did Juku send you those 'research videoes' you were requesting earlier?" R. Leonhardt groans. "What research videos, love?" Castilla Shale transmits, "...no..." Castilla Shale transmits, "...we have research videos from Miss Clare, I never requested any from Miss Reimaru." Solis Vivent grits his teeth, "I defend mankind, blast you! Earth belongs to humankind, they must be protected against the horrors of the skies. IDENTIFY YOURSELF!!" "Earth just doesn't belong to man.." Did.. Saiga Junki just say that? Ok Reideen just who is really in control here anyhow? "..when we went into the stars, we opened our doors to others. Do you honestly believe that the humans would forever after that be on this planet alone? Are you really that foolish or just that selfish?!" Reideen then moved, enough time for chatter, time for action! As Reideen grew in closer, which it did with very few steps due to its massive side, the sword swung out into the one hand and then with a hard and quick turn, went to slice the Armored Core that Solis came in. COMBAT: Saiga Junki's God Sword has been added to your queue. COMBAT: Saiga Junki has attacked Solis Vivent. God Sword added to their queue. COMBAT: Saiga Junki has struck you with a major hit using God Sword! COMBAT: 2145 points of damage taken! 7355 health points left! Solis shouts, "The earth belongs to mankind! The xenos desire ou..." There's a reason Castilla shouts out those warnings... The blade strikes into the Armored Core, smashing through its side segments and sending it flying abruptly across the nearby frozen tundra, electrical fires burning on its exterior... Solis' own head rings, having dashed it against a bulkhead in the tumult of being struck... The seraph rises, attempting to lock its missiles into position, only to find them disabled by the crash... "The universe will...belong to man. Mankind must be protected. The xeno desires naught but destruction and death! I WILL PROTECT THEM FROM YOU! WHATEVER YOU ARE!!" The Nineball launches itself at the massive Reideen. "I WILL DEFEND MANKIND EVEN IF IT MEANS MY DEATH!! ITS WHAT I WAS MADE FOR, WHATEVER THE HELL YOU ARE!!" COMBAT: Your attack has been added to Saiga Junki's queue. COMBAT: Solis Vivent has attacked Saiga Junki. Beam Saber Rampage added to their queue. COMBAT: You have struck Saiga Junki with a major critical hit using Beam Saber Rampage. COMBAT: Saiga Junki has counter attacked for a solid hit using God Sword! COMBAT: 1129 points of damage taken! 6226 health points left! The Beam saber does indeed make impact with the charging Reideen as does Reideen's own blade with Solis. The Impact of the beam saber was heavy one. What was odd, was the metal seemed to asorb the energy, it didn't break, but instead that area looked dull, like it had lost some of its life. Saiga within grits his teeth in pain, before he reaches for his side where the beam saber impacted, Reideen also does this same motion in turn. The machine holds its side for a moment, before its green robotic eyes stare at Solis in that Nineball suit. "..That is selfish..it is selfish.. to believe any of that. I also protect earth, but even I know that no everything on this planet is evil just not as everything is good." Reideen then seems to 'teleport' back and then its eyes flicker softly, "..Why can't you understand this, Solis. Why wont you learn! If we are to protect this world, not only must we protect it from outsiders, but also from those within. Humans, mankind is just as destructive to this world as those Xenos you so much hate!" Reideen then sheaths away its sword, before it calls out, "God Arroow!!" This is your warning Solis to either run or find cover... The left arm 'shield' extends out into a bow, as then Reideen reaches with its right hand and seems to create energy out of thin air itself, slowly drawing back the energy into an arrow. Only thing that AC may show right now, is a high level of energy being created. Reideen holds that arrow for a moment before he fires it on Solis. COMBAT: Saiga Junki's God Arrow has been added to your queue. COMBAT: Saiga Junki has attacked Solis Vivent. God Arrow added to their queue. COMBAT: Saiga Junki has missed you with his God Arrow attack. Solis watches the blade coming out, as he charges directly at it... The beam sabers gleam up, "HATE WILL SAVE US! HATE MAKES US STRONG!" He snarls, "Mankind must be defended! From itself if needs be! I agree with this! BUT I CANNOT ALLOW THEM TO BE FODDER TO THE XENOS!!" The beam sabers sear up, as the God arrow strikes out...catching it amidst a showering of glowing energy lightning before one of the beam sabers 'breaks' as the arrow is knocked aside.. "What does it mean to defend mankind...you ask me that! What does it mean to protect!" Solis reaches to the back of his head, forcing a connection to the core to assist himself... /What does it mean to be a god, Solis Vivent/ ...I thought I only heard you in the Hostis... /What does it mean.../ ...to protect... /And why does a god protect?/ Because he is powerful? /No.../ Solis snarls and yanks himself free of the connection, "I...I don't need this...the entire world's going insane...insane! But...you...YOU!! I WILL DEFEAT YOU FOR THE SAKE OF MANKIND!!!" The beam rifle is flung up, "TRY MY ARROW, NAMELESS FOE!! DIE AND BE FORGOTTEN!" COMBAT: Solis Vivent has activated a spirit command. COMBAT: You have turned on your Strike spirit command. COMBAT: Your attack has been added to Saiga Junki's queue. COMBAT: Solis Vivent has attacked Saiga Junki. Beam Rifle - Full Charge added to their queue. COMBAT: You have struck Saiga Junki with a solid hit using Beam Rifle - Full Charge. Reideen moves its arm in the direction of the Beam. Once again the Beam is asorbed by the arm and some of it seems to bounce off and yet more of the gold sheen is lost. Saiga nnhs softly as now another mark appears on his body and his side still aching from the saber beam from before. "..why do you say this entire world is going insane? Because no one agrees with your ideals? Did you ever think for a moment you may be wrong, Solis?" The machine seems to ask out. Reideen then summons out the wand, which slowly comes down from the sky and with his hand placed out it seems to rotate in the air effortlessly, "..I know what it means to protect.. I also know what it means to understand and to show compassion. You are becoming no better then what you fight, and thus, you are becoming tainted and forgetting just what it is you are trying to do. What is Life, solis? Is it life you protect or is it just a faded memory? Is it because you fear you will be forgotten? Is it because you fear that you will be left in the dark? You fight because you are selfish, you do not fight to defend this world.. you only fight because you are affraid!" Then the wand glows and Reideen snatches ahold of it and sends out a wave of energy for the Nineball. If only just for a moment, to slow the machine down.. "My name is Reideen.. I am the protector of this world and all of its surroundings.. I will give my life to protect those within and I will do my best to serve those within, no matter who they are or what they may be.. life.. is life.." COMBAT: Saiga Junki's God Wand has been added to your queue. COMBAT: Saiga Junki has attacked Solis Vivent. God Wand added to their queue. COMBAT: Saiga Junki's attack slows your unit. COMBAT: Saiga Junki has struck you with a minor hit using God Wand! COMBAT: 210 points of damage taken! 6016 health points left! Solis rushes forward again, only to feel the wand waft over him, electricity arcing through the cabin of the core... The systems go sluggish, the machine spirit seeming to flee from his touch... Solis feels panic racing at him, the image of the massive gargant looming before him in the shuddering HUD... "...I fight because it is what I was made for... I fight to protect...to defend, it is the only reason I exist? Life?! LIFE?! Do not talk to me about life...only in death does duty end...yes... yes, that is the phrase..." The Nineball hovers in place, "...I would gladly die to defend mankind, to protect...to defend... I must not relent. Must not fail. Must not falter. It is the only reason I was permitted to live. I am unwanted...and all I have is duty and hate. And if you oppose the defense of mankind, then you must be stopped, Reideen..." The Nineball charges at the massive machine, apparently intent on PUNCHING it square in the face... Solis screams, tears rolling down his cheeks, "I EXIST SOLELY TO DESTROY THE THREATS TO MANKIND! WITNESS MY DEDICATION!!!" COMBAT: You have renamed Fierce. COMBAT: Your attack has been added to Saiga Junki's queue. COMBAT: Solis Vivent has attacked Saiga Junki. Freak Out Assault added to their queue. Solis Vivent transmits, "...always questions..." Solis Vivent transmits, "Why do they always question me..." Solis Vivent transmits, "...I'll show them the answer." Solis Vivent transmits, "I'LL SHOW THEM THE DAMNED ANSWER!!!" Sly Heckler transmits, "Hooboy. I think Solis has gone byebye again." R. Leonhardt heaves a sigh. Solis Vivent transmits, "...my beam saber is out, my weapons are recharging..." COMBAT: You have missed Saiga Junki with your Freak Out Assault attack. Solis Vivent transmits, "RAAARGH!" Reideen makes the wand vanish to only then summon its sword. As Solis comes in closer, Reideen takes its free hand, while the other catches the blade and shoves aside the Nineball's own arm, which though it is in the air, in turn probably veers it ofcorse, "Your dedication sucks.." Is all Reideen has to say to Solis. Reideen could have taken the open chance to attack, but it instead waits for Solis to regain control of the AC, and it seems to once more 'teleport' back some distance again, letting the blade rest by its side, before the black clawed finger points at Solis, "If you are so unwanted, then what about those whom call you friend? Do they mean nothing to you? Does your duty also mean nothing to them? Don't you understand, there is a far greater existance out there then just this small world and you-- you could have a far greater life if you just learn to open your eyes and realize there is a much bigger picture then what you have been so 'trained' to believe there is. In the end, this planet is nothing but a grain of sand within a large beach, waiting for the winds to come and rebuild it once more." Again, Saiga has to wonder, who is saying this, himself or Reideen.. perhaps both? Reideen then charges foreward once more toward Solis, the sword in both hands, it moves toward Solis fast, with a steady motion, and then with all that speed, it lashes out with the sword in both hands. "Wake up Solis! If you are to do your duty to this world then wake up and realize there is far more to it then what you know!" COMBAT: Saiga Junki has activated a spirit command. COMBAT: Saiga Junki has activated a spirit command. COMBAT: Saiga Junki's God Sword Assault has been added to your queue. COMBAT: Saiga Junki has attacked Solis Vivent. God Sword Assault added to their queue. COMBAT: Solis Vivent has activated a spirit command. COMBAT: You have turned on your Invincible spirit command. COMBAT: Saiga Junki has struck you with a major critical hit using God Sword Assault! COMBAT: 3370 points of damage taken! 2646 health points left! Archangel transmits, "Castilla-- are you with Solis?" Sly Heckler transmits, "Solis went to the north pole to fight a guy without a name for the title of 'defender of humanity'. I'm certain it's not a trap." The attack strikes, hitting the machine clearly in the midsection... The blade drives in closer, violating the core...and Solis sees it, eyes wide... Whether by some strange force of the machine spirit, or piloting, the Seraph stays together as Solis falls back into the snow...smoldering... He hears the klaxons..life support systems failing, weapons energy dropping... He feels the cold... He rises up again, secondary explosions rippling over the surface of the core... "...the universe is a dark and uncaring place...full of horrors...I know this, I know this intimately, because thats what this world is..." The core limps towards the larger Reideen, legs shaking, gyros failing, the head segment lolling to the side zombie like... As it nears the gargantuan machine's feet, it raises its arm up and then brings it down again, smashing the damaged hilts of the beam sabers into the massive machine's feet... Solis feels the blood coursing down from his head, vision fading in and out, "...I am called on to fight to my utmost...never ceasing, never relenting, to the end...to the bitter end... I am so tired... but...I MUST NOT STOP!" . Archangel transmits, "Soo-- Castilla didn't go with him then?" COMBAT: Your attack has been added to Saiga Junki's queue. COMBAT: Solis Vivent has attacked Saiga Junki. Roll High For Armor Penetration added to their queue. Castilla Shale transmits, "He expressly demanded that neither of us proceed with him..." Castilla Shale transmits, "...dear machine god... SHELBECH! HANGAR! NOW! The Hostis is becoming unquiet!" Sly Heckler transmits, "Again, /not a trap/ and he certainly didn't walk off hoping he'd get killed. I'm enroute to pick him up now." COMBAT: You have missed Saiga Junki with your Roll High For Armor Penetration attack. COMBAT: Saiga Junki has missed you with his Pummel counter attack. Solis Vivent transmits, "...must not halt..." Solis Vivent transmits, "...must not relent..." Solis Vivent transmits, "...must fulfill function..." Solis Vivent transmits, "...must defend mankind..." Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "..." Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "SOLIS. Pull your brain back together and snap out of 'programmed drone' mode!" Reideen goes to kick Solis, literally, kick him, however Ice gets the better of the large mecha and it goes over, this ofcorse does two things. One.. he misses Solis and Two, Solis misses him. "Nahhh!" Reideen crashes down and the Ice starts to crack and shatter. As Reideen starts to roll over, the segment of the ice then begins to shift and starts to fall apart. Reideen's eyes actually go wide, "..God Bird!" The massive gold machine then transforms with ease into a Bird like form and takes up to the skies, however before that segment of Ice can fall off into the water, the bird then swoops around and with its clawed hands extended catches the AC before it too can fall into the water. The Bird then lets out a screech before it flies to a more secure section of Ice and drops off the AC there and then zips past the AC. It doesn't seem Reideen has any plans to land back down again, but yet, when it could have let Solis crash into the ocean and end this, it decided to save him.. Didn't Reideen say earlier he show no Mercy? Saiga Junki's Reideen transforms into its God Bird mode. Archangel transmits, "Castilla, what do you mean the Hostis is becoming unquiet.. and Solis, dude.. Snap out of Machine land, you are not Hustler!" Solis feels the conflict...the chattering voices of the machines, of the opposing foe...the loud thrum of its song crashing about his ears like an ocean tide.. He hears the blood in his own ears...the chill eating into his fingers... "...why..." Do not Question! "...must defend mankind..." He hears the voices, asking if he's a human, or what makes a human... His fingers work mindlessly at bringing the main bazooka system to bear on the rescuing God bird... And lo the angel with cold eyes did proclaim, "I come with the gift of everlasting despair, that man may not be driven astray by the false gods of hope..." "...why did you rescue me...is it because..." The bazooka aims at the bird, he's being carried, it's impossible to miss at this distance...the damage should silence the enemy... /Why does a god protect, Solis Vivent/ Solis stares at it, his hands carrying out the action, feeding the data, finger twitching on the trigger... "...it doesn't exist...that's impossible...no..." Hate. Hate. HAAAAATE!!! "This is what I was built for...born for...made for..." He feels the sting of uselessness, and failure... /Why does a god protect, Solis Vivent!/ "Let hatred be your guide..." "...Its made to defend...its...." His finger relaxes around the trigger, "...why can't I kill you..." Sly Heckler transmits, "Man, how did I get mixed up with this crew?" Castilla Shale transmits, "Unquiet, the opposite of still...the..." Nancy Osborne transmits, "I've been asking that same question for about eight months now." Castilla Shale transmits, "If it powers the destructor it might but...its...calming..." Castilla Shale transmits, voice distant, "The pilot is the engine..." June Shelbech transmits, whispering, "...the engine is the pilot.." Solis Vivent transmits, "...dear machine god..." Solis Vivent transmits, "....its so obvious..." Sly Heckler transmits, "Something to share with the rest of th--you know what, nevermind. Even if you did explain it, it wouldn't make any sense." Solis Vivent transmits, "...because he creates..." The God Bird continues to circle around Solis, those eyes staring at him at every pass. The Bird could strike Solis down, it could destroy him here and now. However, unlike Solis, Reideen is Merciful, Saiga Junki is Merciful, and though he said he show known, there is a section of humanity that feel sorrow, a sharred sorrow between two sides joined as one. The voice speaks, though the birds mouth does not move, "Why do you protect this world, Solis?" Solis Vivent transmits, "...that is why....because creation is..." Joe Maya whews, "Does it feel good to be home again..." Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "Hm? I remember that voice ..." Joe Maya transmits, "Well you'd better, it's only been a whew days..." Kazuma Ardygun hehs, "Thought it'd been longer. What's up?" Archangel transmits, "Creation is.. beautiful?" Sly Heckler transmits, "Better than nothing?" The Nineball shuffles, forcing itself back to what pass for its knees... Solis' eyes fall into and out of focus, his head throbbing, "...a god protects because it creates...creation is an act of...and act of love..." His head rests against the bulkhead, "...you can only protect what you love...how could I...how could I protect it when I was so afraid...even of my own people...dear machine god..." He slumps down against his controls. Solis Vivent transmits, "...creation is an act of love..." Joe Maya | Jenny Ai says, "It's been months for them. Time Dialation, remember Joe?" "Huh? Oh, right." Solis Vivent transmits, "...how can you protect something...if you don't....if you do....if y....*chzhzhzhzhzzzzzz*" Wildcat actually sounds dead serious and speaks for the first time in a few weeks. "I think... we have... a breakthrough." Nancy Osborne transmits, "Solis, I'm having trouble resolving your signal. Can you boost power to your transmission?" Juku Reimaru transmits, "That sounds less like a break through and more like someone hit him with a hallucinogenic." Solis Vivent transmits only static R. Leonhardt transmits, "I'm okay with that if it produces results." Wildcat transmits, "...Should I attempt... to locate him...?" Joe Maya transmits, "Time Dialation, right... How long have we been gone?" Sly Heckler transmits, "Nancy Osborne sighs. "I've lost the signal. I'll try and run a trace, see if I can't resolve his last position."" Castilla Shale transmits, shrill, "LOCATE HIM, NOW!" Nancy Osborne sighs. "I've lost the signal. I'll try and run a trace, see if I can't resolve his last position." Wildcat transmits, "...Powering up Red... we will move to intercept..." June Shelbech transmits, "...he must be drugged, that...that disagrees with all of the approved scriptures." Jenny Ai says, "About eight months.." Joe grumbles, "Way too long..." Joe Maya transmits, "Yo, Kazuma, is the war over yet?" Castilla Shale transmits, "NOW! Mr. Heckler!! FIND HIM!" Sly Heckler transmits, "I'm already in the air. We launched a little after he explained the situation." Kazuma Ardygun chuckles, "That'd explain it ... and parts of it are, but not all, Joe. Reideen at last transforms and lands down, it slides almost impacting the downed AC. Saiga Junki closes his eyes, and Reideen does the same. "..It is cold here.. and you lost.. and yet... you won.. I just hope when you come around, you will understand, that in order to protect this world and everything in it, you must have a open heart.." Reideen then starts to walk away, before it looks upward to the heavens. "..This world is so small, like so many worlds, all part of something grand.. yet we are lonely guardians, all designed for our reasons, and within those reasons, we all know love.. compassion, and through compassion.. mercy.." Reideen turns and looks at Solis. "..I told you no mercy.. but.. if I followed that, it make me not better then those I fight against.." Then Reideen walks to the egde, getting ready to drop into the water below and vanish from sight. Perfect chance for Solis to sneak attack.. though, Saiga Junki doubts that will come. Wildcat transmits, "Very well... shifting to standby mode." Nancy Osborne transmits, "Relax, Cassy. He said he had chosen the arctic to fight in because it limited collateral damage. We have a general fix on the location, and I doubt it'll be hard to find a heat signature as high as a laser-heavy Nineball Seraph in the middle of the arctic once we get close." Joe Maya transmits, "Fun times... Think you can set me up with the Trailer Frequency again, Kazuma?" Joe Maya transmits, "I don't think mine got updated in that time.." Archangel transmits, "So.. Solis realizes what love is.. and.. Ok then." Archangel transmits, "I hate to say this, but I kinda agree with Leon.. its a break through, though I doubt it will last." Wildcat transmits, "...We will see..." Archangel transmits, "So-- June.. if he isn't drugged... then maybe he is actually stepping out into the world? Like you should do..." Juku Reimaru transmits, "I don't think this is the right time for this." Sly Heckler transmits, "Probably not the best time, Archangel." Wildcat transmits, "...Agreed..." Archangel transmits, "Understood" Joe Maya suddenly logs in, "Yo!" Archangel transmits, "Though... I am sure he is ok, Solis does seem to be a tough cookie to crack." R. Leonhardt transmits, "Ah, hello there!" Saiga Junki's Reideen transforms into its Reideen mode. Solis Vivent watches the machine as it flies away with dulling eyes... His head hurts. His whole body hurts... He coughs sharply, fingers moving to attempt to increase the heating inside the dying core... He still feels the distrust. Still feels the hate. Still feels the thousands of voices across a decade and a half of life screaming at him. He watches the Reideen leave.. He feels a strange sense of elation, as for a moment, the hate floods out of his heart like turgid oil from an engine... And as he passes into unconsciousness, he laughs. Joe Maya transmits, "How's it going? Jeez, been too long..." Macua Huitl | Zako chirs "Chew toy back! Zako! Zako!" Joe Maya transmits, "Hey, since when was I a chewtoy?!" Kazuma Ardygun chuckles, "And welcome back to our frequency, Joe." R. Leonhardt transmits, "Mister...Joe, was it?" Joe Maya transmits, "Good to be back... Sorry for disappearing on you guys, wasn't my decis--That was months ago!" Joe Maya transmits, "A year, even!" June Shelbech transmits, "I am certain that Solis just has a lack of oxygen, or something, to be saying things that ae so silly... June Shelbech transmits, "In an-any case...f-find our Rex...please." R. Leonhardt transmits, "A pleasure to meet you, sir. I'm R. Leonhardt, Rosenthal's Raven. Please feel free to call me Leonhardt, or Leon if you prefer." June Shelbech transmits, "The uh, the uh Hostis cannot operate without him." Joe Maya ever so tactfully says, "Oh, that Solis guy is getting his? Good riddence." UTTERLY unaware. R. Leonhardt ahems. As the Raideen makes its way out, another shape resolves in the skies over the arctic. This one large and lumbering, the form of the small transport, fast spyship and light carrier of the Equinox can be seen for many miles off as it peels into the atmosphere, staying high in the air as it scans the area. As suspect, it doesn't take long at all to find the signs of the recent battle. "We have him, Sly. The mech is in bad shape, but it's still in one piece. There's something else, too. Something big...I think it's moving away, though." "Ignore it. Let's begin recovery." Scant minutes later, the Equinox is landing on what was a battlefield not long ago. Tightbeam from emit Reideen says, though hard to hear, almost sounds female at that, "I will be watching, Solis.. I am forever watching.." R. Leonhardt transmits, "Mister vivent's a valued member of the Trailers these days." Castilla Shale transmits, "If anything happens to him, I WILL TEAR YOUR INNARDS OUT THROUGH YOUR ANUS YOU MISERABLE..." Joe Maya transmits, "Wait, what? That psycho?" Cathrine Marshall transmits, "We have him, Sly. The mech is in bad shape, but it's still in one piece." R. Leonhardt transmits, "/CALM/, please." R. Leonhardt transmits, "Yes, Mister Joe. We've been working on...fixing that." Category:Logs